The present invention relates to apparatus for ironing laundry and in particular to a device for transferring flatwork or similar laundry to be ironed, from a spread vertical position, flat on the upper surface of a feed belt of a conveyor for feeding to a calender.
Depositing devices are known in many embodiments (see: FR No. A-2 020 365). A general problem found in the known depositing devices is that after the laundry is spread or stretched its leading end does not fall straight on the feed belt of the conveyor. In all the known depositing devices, it is necessary to correct the leading edge often. It also frequently happens that the corners of the laundry curl up, which leads to additional operations by which the laundry must be prevented from being treated incorrectly in the calender.
It is the object of the present invention to improve the above.